A Mother is Missing
by esteed
Summary: Wendy is kidnapped, falls ill, and chaos ensues. Based on Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Please be kind, first PP fic.
1. Default Chapter

The bright rays of the sun were just beginning to warm Neverland when a small head poked its way out of the top of the Underground House, carefully examining the surrounding scenery before resuming its ascent.

For today Wendy Darling had promised herself a nice, long, relaxing swim away from the chaos that always followed Peter Pan-or which he always stalked- And if the only way that was possible was to get up at dawn, well then that was what she would do. Besides, Wendy had left a note which John could easily decipher.

Taking a deep breath of morning air, Wendy sneezed violently three times in a row, halting her flight, and then continued on her way. She hadn't been feeling perfectly well for the past few days, but she'd taken a dose of the medicine normally reserved for the boys, and assumed that some fresh air and exercise would most likely remedy any poor health.

Shaking her head to clear it of any and all worries, Wendy spotted the small lagoon where she insisted everyone have their weekly bath, and descended dignifiedly to the bank.

Wendy sighed contentedly, pulling her pink jumper back over her head. Not only had the swim been extremely relaxing, the water had also been the perfect temperature, almost as warm as bath water, really. Dismissing her belly-ache as the product of two much swimming and not enough nutrition, Wendy quickly ate the apple she had brought with her, throwing away the core when she was finished. Then, unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Wendy curled up on a nice sun-warmed rock, and promptly fell asleep.

Captain James Hook glanced at the cadre of pirates surrounding him as they made their way through Neverland, bemoaning the moments of stupidity in which he had signed them on as his crew. The one which he lamented the most, however, was-

"Smee," Hook exclaimed as the old Irishman jostled his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Captain, sir," Smee apologized, taking a deep breath in preparation for a continuing, clumsy excuse.

"Never mind," Hook growled, speeding up, as if to rid himself of Smee's prescence. Mumbling to himself about the stupidity of the Irish, Hook didn't notice the apple core right in front of him; he did, however, notice the ground as he slammed into it. He was back on his feet in a second. "Odds bobs, hammer and tongs! What was that?!"

"I believe, Captain, that it was an apple core," Gentleman Starkey pointed to the gently rolling core less than a foot from Hook's feet.

Hook's eyes narrowed. "An apple core," he demanded, his body instantly alert to any sign that his archenemy was on the way. "Spread out, you dogs," he ordered.

A moment later, Alf Mason's voice made it's way through the still woods. "Captain," he called. "Over here."

Hook made his way over to the man, and peered through the brush to where Mason was pointing. He grinned malevolently, and motioned for the rest of the crew to be rounded up, then turned his eye back to the prize, ensuring that she wouldn't escape. For, there, in the clearing by the small lagoon, Wendy Darling lay fast asleep.

Hook and his crew of miscreants crept slowly towards the sleeping child, determined not to make any noise which would warn her of the impending danger. A rope net was spread, awaiting it's prey. The gleaming silver hook flew through the air, catching Wendy's dress, and Hook lifted her into the air, startling her from her dreams.

"Good morning, Mistress Wendy," Hook chortled. "I wonder if you would do me the pleasure of accepting an invitation to my ship." He threw her into the awaiting net, which Alf Mason then threw over his broad shoulder. Wendy lashed out, kicking his back, hoping to shock him into dropping the rope.

"Don't struggle, little miss," Mason warned her. "It won't do you any good."

Peter Pan yawned, and, stretching, rolled over, so that he was now facing away from the wall. Warily, he opened one eye, and noticing that all the Lost Boys were still asleep, he leapt up and began flying around the Underground House, crowing loudly.

Tinkerbell poked her head out of her tiny apartment in the wall. "Peter Pan, you silly boy," she whined. "What are you doing?"

He laughed cavalierly, "C'mon Tink, another day, another adventure, another chance to triumph over Captain Codfish!" He crowed one more time, then raced to the table and dropped into his place at the head.

Conversation instantly arose between the Lost Boys, mostly about the best plan of attack. Michael, ,however, looking around the table, realized someone was missing. Carefully he walked over to Peter and tugged on his cape.

"What is it Michael," Peter questioned, annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Where's Wendy?"


	2. The Adventure Continues

Wendy was at this moment, being rowed back to the Jolly Roger. She'd long ago given up any hope that she might be able to free herself from the net, and had decided that she should conserve her strength so that she would be able to escape, if the occasion arose. She once again sneezed several times in succession, causing Hook to glance back at her.

"I do extend my most abject apologies," he smiled menacingly.

"Captain Hook, this is not good form, not good form at all," she scolded him, as any good mother would have.

Hook chortled once again. "Not good form? My dear from the beginning of time the damsel in distress has been kidnapped by the evil force in the land."

Wendy smiled, "And from the beginning of time, the force of evil has lost."

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Not this time," he announced, studying his hook intensely, imagining every move it would make on the way to Pan's throat.

Wendy shuddered, and looked away, trying to reassure herself that no matter how evil a plan Hook came up with, he would never be able to triumph over Peter.

Meanwhile, the Lost Boys were no closer to figuring out where their mother was then they had been when Michael had first pointed out her absence, and the Underground House was chaotic, everyone suggesting things at the same time.

"The note said she left at dawn," Curly reminded them.

"But the sun rose hours ago," Nibs pointed out.

"I'm slightly worried," Slightly interjected.

"Perhaps we should form a search party," John pondered.

"That's a great idea," one of the twins exclaimed. "We have,"

"Been wanting to try our new invention," the other twin finished.

"Kettles and poppycock," Tinkerbell groaned from her position near Michael's hand. She sighed and flew to Peter's shoulder, standing on tiptoe to reach his ear.

Peter listened for a second, then, nodding, leapt to his feet. "All right, here's what we shall do. The twins will go to the Indians, and see if they can help at all. Nibs, John and Tootles will take one half of the island, and Slightly, Curly and Michael will search the other half."

"And if we still can't find her," John questioned.

"We go see Hook."

Wendy glared at the pirates as she was deposited on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"Mr. Mullins," Hook suggested, "Why don't you take Mistress Wendy to the brig and fit her with an ankle bracelet? We wouldn't want her to fly away."

"Yes, Captain," Mullins agreed, slinging the young girl over his shoulders, and heading below deck.

"We're awfully sorry," Twin one apologized, motioning to the wreckage of what appeared to have once been a teepee. "We thought,"

"Our invention would work for sure, Chief Great Big Little Panther," the other Twin finished.


End file.
